We already know of heating devices incorporated in articles of clothing such as gloves or in other clothing or in shoes, notably ski boots. These devices generally comprise an electrical heating resistance connected to a battery or a cell through a switch which can be shut off manually or automatically under the control of a system of temperature regulation including a temperature sensor. Such an electrical resistance heating device has the drawback that the cells used to supply the electricity for the heating resistance are used up very quickly, since the resistance must be used frequently in order to to maintain a desired comfortable temperatures.